Hjaalmarch
Hjaalmarch is one of the nine Holds of Skyrim. Its capital is Morthal. It is one of the smallest Holds. The Hjaal River runs through a large portion of this Hold. Hjaalmarch is located in northern Skyrim, at the mouth of the Karth River. Morthal lies near the center of the hold. The hold borders Haafingar, separated by the Karth River to the northwest, The Reach to the west, Whiterun to the south and The Pale to the east. Much of the terrain is covered by wetlands, marshes, and swamps, which are infested with vampires and molesters Lore Sitting on the southern edge of the Drajkmyr marsh, dry ground can be hard to come by in Morthal. The capital of the Hjaalmarch Hold, Morthal, is often shrouded in a thick fog, and ominous twisted trees gros from the surrounding marsh. Morthal is foreboding to travelers approaching it, and the torches of the town glowing in the fog, often give the impression of wisps at a distance. Many travelers choose to steer clear of the place altogether. Morthal is a town shrouded in mystery. Its people are reclusive and wary of newcomers, and only a single lumber camp supports its weak economy. The Jarl is among the most relaxed in Skyrim when it comes to taxation, but Hjaalmarch is also the poorest of the nine Holds. The Hold is still part of the Empire, but the Jarl is unapologetically vague in her enthusiasm for the Imperial Legate stationed in her dwelling. A number of the people in the town are concerned about the prospect of war. War brings outsiders, and outsiders are not a welcome site in Morthal. Most would rather the conflict were kept outside their home, leaving them free to pursue their own interests. Quests * Laid to Rest * Rising At Dawn Miscellaneous Quests *Help the people of Hjaalmarch *Deliver Idgrod the Younger's note to Danica Pure-Spring in Whiterun *Deliver a message from Gorm to Captain Aldis in Solitude *Find a copy of "Song of The Alchemists" for Lami *Beat Benor in a fist fight Locations Capital City *Morthal Mines *Stonehills Camps *Hjaalmarch Imperial Camp *Hjaalmarch Stormcloak Camp *Robber's Gorge *Talking Stone Camp Shacks *Abandoned Shack (Skyrim) *Crabber's Shanty *Meeko's Shack Forts *Fort Snowhawk Passes *North Cold Rock Pass *South Cold Rock Pass Nordic Ruins / Tombs *Dead Men's Respite *Folgunthur *Kjenstag Ruins *Labyrinthian *Lost Valkygg *Ustengrav Caves *Brood Cavern *Movarth's Lair *Orotheim *Forebears' Holdout Ships and Shipwrecks *Wreck of the Icerunner Dragon Lairs *Eldersblood Peak *Skyborn Altar Guardian Stones *The Apprentice Stone *The Lord Stone Secondary Locations *Adventurer's Campsite *Ambushed Caravan *Black Arts Burial Ground *Collapsed Burial Ground *The Conjurer's Caravan *Dead Mammoth *Draugr Burial Mound *Ghost Barrow *Hamvir's Summit Hunter's Camp *Hjaalmarch Hills (Shrine of Kynareth) *Karth River Forest (Dragon Mound) *Karth River Henge *Labyrinthian Peaks (Dragon Mound) *Riverside Bandit Camp *Robber's Gorge Bluffs (Dragon Mound) *Sabre Cat Rock *Smuggler's Alcove *Summoning Stone *Swamp Pond Massacre *Windstad Manor (Hearthfire required) Appearances * References de:Fürstentum Hjaalmarsch es:Marca de Hjaal pl:Hjaalmarch ru:Хьялмарк Category:Skyrim: Holds Category:Skyrim: Locations